One Piece World Collectable Figure
World Collectable Figure, WCF for short, is a series produced by 'Banpresto '''and seems to be focused on worldwide well-known animated series. This figure series represents each character as a figure of about 7 cm tall. Despite the small format, character rendering is of higher quality than other regular SD figure series. They also aren't produced with scaling in mind as every adult is 7 cm tall and children or little characters are about 5 cm tall, regardless of their actual sizes. Each animated series is broken into several parts of 8 figure sets. The very first introduction of WCF in November 2009 came with One Piece Strong World (6 parts), the 10th theatrical movie of One Piece, and Dragon Ball Kai (4 parts), a remastered full HD version of Dragon Ball Z without filler parts. Even before, Banpresto released the related [http://prizebp.jp/db_wcf/index.htm ''Dragon Ball World Collectable] figure series, or DWC for short, between January and September 2009, exclusively focused on Dragon Ball (5 parts) and Dragon Ball Z (6 parts). Note: Although collectible ''is the most widespread used word in U.S. English, ''collectable remains the primarily word in British English to design objects considered to be worth collecting. One Piece -Film- Strong World This subseries is based on the 10th film of One Piece, Strong World. It's spanned into 6 parts, released from late November 2009 to mid-January 2010, 2 parts per month. Along this first series, Banpresto also released WCF Dragon Ball Kai part 1 to 4. Version 1 This part was released in late November 2009. Strong World Volume 1: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Nami ■ Usopp ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Brook ■ Shiki ■ Dr. Indigo ■ Land Gator Version 2 This part was released in late November 2009. Strong World Volume 2: ■ Zoro ■ Sanji ■ Robin ■ Franky ■ Billy ■ Commander Scarlet ■ Foot Soldier ■ Don Kamikiriri Version 3 This part was released in late December 2009. Strong World Volume 3: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Nami ■ Usopp ■ Brook ■ Terror Guma ■ Baku Zame ■ Guntai Ari ■ Toramata Version 4 This part was released in late December 2009. Strong World Volume 4: ■ Zoro ■ Sanji ■ Robin ■ Franky ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Mammoth Dense ■ Ettousaurus ■ Kaen Kabuto Version 5 This part was released in mid-January 2010. Strong World Volume 5: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Franky ■ Robin ■ Brook ■ Fat Lion ■ Zarley Davidson ■ Batta GT-7000 ■ Black Brothers Version 6 This part was released in mid-January 2010. Strong World Volume 6: ■ Zoro ■ Sanji ■ Usopp ■Nami ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Mori Dako ■ Cowball ■ Shimatori One Piece This series covers several characters from the One Piece universe. It spans at least 20 volumes being released between April 2010 and September 2011. Also, due to the relative popularity of the One Piece world collectible figures, it is expected that this series will continue throughout 2011. Volume 1 Released early April 2010 Volume 1: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Monkey D. Garp ■ Shanks ■ Whitebeard ■ Ace ■ Mr. 2 ■ Buggy ■ Monkey D. Dragon Volume 2 Released mid-May 2010 Volume 2: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Robin ■ Franky ■ Brook ■ Dr. Hogback ■ Cindry ■ Horo Horo Ghosts Volume 3 Released in Japan on Jun 21, 2010 Volume 3: ■ Nightmare Luffy ■ Usopp ■ Zoro ■ Sanji ■ Nami ■ Perona ■ Kumashi ■ Oars Volume 4 Released in Japan on July 10, 2010 Volume 4: ■ Crocodile ■ Jinbe ■ Gekko Moriah ■ Boa Hancock ■ Blackbeard ■ Donquixote Doflamingo ■ Kuma ■ Mihawk Volume 5 Released in Japan on August 09, 2010. It came with 7 of the 11 Supernovas and Bepo. Volume 5: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Zoro ■ Eustass Kidd ■ Trafalgar Law ■ Jewelry Bonney ■ X. Drake ■ Urouge ■ Bepo Volume 6 Released mid-September 2010. Volume 6: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Buggy ■ Alvida ■ Lord of the Coast ■ Shanks ■ Lucky Roo ■ Benn Beckman ■ Yasopp Halloween Special Ver. Released in Japan on September 27, 2010. It featured characters from the Thriller Bark Arc, and Strawhat members in Halloween outfits. Halloween Special: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Absalom ■ Zombie Lola ■ Hildon ■ Inuppe ■ Jigorou ■ Ryuuma Volume 7 Released in Japan on October 13, 2010. Volume 7: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Zoro ■ Helmeppo ■ Coby ■ Kuina ■ Smoker ■ Tashigi ■ Gaimon Volume 8 Released in Japan on November 12, 2010. Volume 8: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Silvers Rayleigh ■ Capone Bege ■ Basil Hawkins ■ Apoo ■ Duval ■ Keimi/Pappug ■ Hatchan Volume 9 Released in Japan on December 14, 2010. Volume 9: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Usopp ■ Kaya ■ Going Merry ■ Dorry ■ Broggy ■ Captain Kuro ■ Jango Volume 10 Released in Japan on January 13, 2011. Volume 10: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Sanji ■ Zeff ■ Patty ■ Sanji ■ Don Krieg ■ Gin ■ Alvida Volume 11 Released in Japan around February 10th 2011. Volume 11: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Mr. 2 (as Nami) ■ Buggy ■ Mr. 3 ■ Mr. 2 ■ Emporio Ivankov ■ Magellan ■ Hannyabal Volume 12 Released in Japan around March 17th 2011. Volume 12: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Nami ■ Nojiko ■ Bellemere ■ Genzo ■ Mohmoo ■ Arlong ■ Chew Volume 0 Released in Japan around April 15, 2011. Volume 0: ■ Gol D. Roger ■ Rayleigh ■ Shanks ■ Monkey D. Garp (w/ Ace) ■ Whitebeard ■ Shiki ■ Sengoku ■ Boa Hancock Volume 13 Released in Japan on April 26th, 2011. Volume 13: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Dr. Hiluluk ■ Dr. Kureha ■ Dalton ■ Wapol ■ Robson ■ Hiking Bear Volume 14 To be released in May 2011. ■ Portgas D. Ace ■ Sengoku ■ Akainu ■ Aokiji ■ Kizaru ■ Little Oars Jr. ■ Sentoumaru ■ Coby Volume 15 To be released in June 2011. *Monkey D. Luffy *Nefertari Vivi *Carue *Nefertari Cobra *Igaram *Pell *Chaka *Nico Robin Volume 16 To be released in July 2011. *Mr. 0 (Crocodile) *Miss All Sunday (Nico Robin) *Mr. 1 *Mr. 2 *Miss Double Finger *Mr. 4 *Miss Merry Christmas *Lassou Volume 17 To be released in August 2011. *Red-Haired Shanks *Yasopp *Lucky Roo *Benn Beckman *Whitebeard *Jozu *Vista *Marco Volume 18 To be released in September 2011. *Monkey D. Luffy *Bellamy *Sarquiss *Masira *Shoujou *Cricket *Flying Going Merry *South Bird Gallery Here's a gallery of Banpresto official pictures. External links Banpresto's World Collectable Figure website Site Navigation Category:Merchandise